Joyous Reunion
Joyous Reunion is the fourth game of the Tails of Azeroth series. The latest game version is 1.0 Plot After his mother sends him on a journey to relatives, a fellow blood elf falls into a series of events that will change his life. Characters Protagonists Males: Major characters Females: Minor characters Females: Males: What's new What is new in version ('''''0.99b):'' -Added 3 final scenes with Alerie, Joy and the last Alerie x Joy x Barracus. - '''(Miss this one in the walkthrough, In coming.) A new scene with the Troll when you say no to the little Draenei girl side-quest. (Near the Light-House) What is new in the latest version ('''''1.00):'' -Complete the gallery and fix some bugs. ''What is new in the latest version (1.0):'' -Game is available for everyone. ''Gallery Code :'' 4221 ''-- Walkthrough finished, if you see something wrong tell me. Thanks ! --'' Walkthrough 1. The game starts with Barracus shooting an arrow in a target, her mother ask him to find something to eat for the dinner. 2. Go down the road, near a rock and a cinematic start. 3. Return to your house and go behind it, go in the first stall, you will see a female blood elf and a male tauren. Approach them. 2. After the scene, Barracus will end up on a ship. Watch a conversation between him and Captain Black, then leave the cabin. 3. Go to the opposite side of the ship and then go down to the lower deck. Move forward until you see a human female - Jennifer Black - reading a magazine on one of the beds. Approach her and then interact. Watch a number of dialogues followed by an H-scene. 4. After the scene, return to Captain Black's cabin and interact with its door. 5. Barracus ends up in the Darkcrest Bay. There, you will see a town on the hill in the distance. Approach the stairway that leads to its gates, but before you go up the stairs, come closer to a blood elf and a human under the shed to the right to watch a short dialogue. 6. Now go up the stairway to the town gates, where you will see a guard - Mylara - standing next to it. Interact with her. 7. After the dialogue, turn to the stairway. You need to go around the part of the wall on your right. Once you come close to its corner, turn right and move along towards a big boulder and a tree. There, you will see a passage in the wall behind the tree. Go through it to the entrance of the building (the inn) in front of you. Come inside the inn and approach a female blood elf - Alerie. Watch a short conversation. 8. Go up to the second floor and come inside the room in the middle. Go past the folding screen where you will see Joy stretching. Come closer to her until you see a cut scene. 9. Go downstairs to Alerie, who is now sitting at one of the tables, and talk to her. After the conversation, leave the inn. 10.Go inside the bathhouse next to the passage through which you got into the town, and interact with a bath there. Watch a number of dialogues and cut scenes followed by a soft H-scene. 11. After Jennifer Black shows up in the bathhouse, Alerie and Joy will leave and you will get another H-scene. 12. Leave the bathhouse after the final H-scene. 13. Return to Alerie, who is standing at the bar inside her inn, and talk to her. She will then give you 4 mugs of ''Beer'' and ask you to serve them to the visitors. 14. When you come to each of the visitors, open your inventory and use a mug of ''Beer'' on them. After you have served all the four mugs, talk to Alerie once again. Now she will ask you to find the inn bouncer. 15. Leave the inn and this time go through the gates in front of the entrance, then turn right and keep your way towards the building in front of you - the forge. There you will see a night elf - the blacksmith - standing next to the wall. Talk to her. 16. Leave the forge through the exit on the opposite side of the building, after that turn left and keep going until there is an open building on your right with a female draenei (Molly, the jeweler) inside. Talk to this draenei. 17. Now go outside, turn right and move towards the end of the main street until you find yourself next to a big doorless building - the library. Come inside and speak with a draenei (Imara, the librarian) inside. 18. While leaving the library, you will stumble upon Mylara. Choose any dialogue option and watch a soft H-scene. 19. After the last dialogue, leave the town through the main gates - they are located between the forge and Alerie's inn. Go down the stairs to the pier, then move along the shore to the right. Continue your way until you see a tauren (Trebor, the bouncer) sleeping inside a hut behind a boulder. Interact with him. He will ask you to bring him some food. 20. Return to the pier, then walk to its farthest edge. There you should see a barrel on which you will find several fish. Interact with that barrel to pick up one fish and go back to Trebor after that. Open your inventory and use the ''Stinky Fish'' on him, so that he gets up. 21. Go back to Alerie's inn. After you come inside the building, you will see a cut scene followed by a series of dialogues. 22. Talk to Alerie. She will ask you to deliver pizza. Go to the room to the right from her, in which you will see two goblin cooks (Packo and Ricko) inside. After you talk with them, pick up pizza from the table in front of the entrance, then leave the room and go outside. 23. After leaving the inn, go forward to the library, then turn right and move along the road to the big gates which lead to the mayor's quarter. 24. Go to the biggest building in the quarter - the Town Hall - and talk to the guard at its entrance, then come inside. 25. Move to the meeting room and go through the door in one of its corners. You will end up in the room with Alexstrasza. Watch a short dialogue, then pick up a ''Lighter'' from the table to the right from the Dragon Queen. 26. '''(Optional) ''If you did not watch the Secret H-scene: While in the room with Alexstrasza, go through the portal to the secret cave. There, approach the pool in front of you. You will see several cut scenes and an H-scene. 27. Go to the room with a mirror, where you first saw Alexstrasza, and use a 'Big Sausage Pizza' on Sylvanas, who is now standing there. She will ask Barracus to bring back the second worgen, who managed to escape. 28. Return to the inn and talk to Alerie. She will tell Barracus that the worgen can probably be hiding in the lighthouse near the town. 29. Go to the pier, then move to the left along the shore. Behind the first group of boulders, there is a path leading to the lighthouse: go up the hill to the first crossroad, then choose the way to the right. While approaching the lighthouse, you will hear an howl. 30. Read a note on the lighthouse door, then turn around and go to the right down the hill until you find yourself on the shore once again. To the left along the shore, there is a wooden platform - approach it and pick up a 'Lighthouse Key' from it. 31. Return to the lighthouse and use the 'Lighthouse Key' on its door. Come inside and go up the stairs to the first doorway. Go through it and talk to the worgen to your left. 32. Return to the Town Hall. Choose to help either the worgen or Sylvanas. 5. Return to Packo and use the 'Photo' on him. After a short dialogue, he will give you the 'Big Sausage Pizza with Special Sauce for Fay, as promised. 6. Go back to the mayor's quarter, where at the entrance you will stumble upon some guards who will take the pizza away. Nonetheless, return to Fay, talk to her and watch an H-scene. 7. Go back to the captive worgen and use the ''Armor'' on him. 8. Go through the portal in Sylvanas' room and watch a dialogue followed by an H-scene. |} |} 33. Return to Alerie's inn and approach Jennifer Black at the entrance. Watch two dialogues. 34. Leave the inn and move to the mayor's quarter. There, go inside the barracks and interact with a female knight (Emma) lying on a bed in the far right corner. Watch an H-scene. 35. After a series of cut scenes and dialogues, you will end up in the town prison where you will get another H-scene. 36. While in the prison, leave the throne room and go down to one of the corridors where you will see a female draenei (Freeya) lock picking a door. Talk to her. 37. If you go to the prison yard and then move down the stairs to the cells, you will see Captain Black there - you can talk to him as well. 38. Go through the doorway on the opposite side of the room with Freeya, and interact with Mylara and two bandits there. Watch an H-scene. 39. The door, which Freeya was lock picking, is now open. Come inside the room behind it and go up the stairs until you find yourself on the upper level of the prison. There, move to the tower with another stairway and go down that stairway to get into the room where you will find lock pick on the table. 40. Take the lock pick, go to the closed doors, open them and approach another doorway in front of you. You can talk to Freeya next to it if you want. 41. Go through the doorway until you see another cut scene followed by an H-scene. 42. When the scene is finished go on your left, you can take a key in the bookshelf, leave the chamber and Freeya will talk with you. You have two choices 3. After this, you can go to the house in front of the camp and watch an another H-scene per the window. |} In front of the house, you can see a camp and watch Freeya gangbanged by 3 bandits |} 43. After your choices, join Captain Black on his ship. 44. Go down in the hold of the ship and approach to Jennifer and Joy. 45. Return in the inn and go upstairs, a dialog start between Alerie and a one of the Cook Goblin. 46. Now, go to the goblin cabin, this is the first and only house near the graveyard. 47. Interact with all things around the house, door and the two windows. Tips : If you gave the key at Freeya, return to her and talk with her, she will help you for unlock the door. 48. If you didn't gave the key at freeya in the past, you must pick the crowbar in the sawmill. Then, turn back to the graveyard, go on your left and follow the road, you can see the sawmill easily so far. The crowbar is near the wall, on your left, in a small toolbox. 49. Return to goblin cabin, go near the window and use the item for go in the small house. 50. Grab the camera, a small cinematic show itself. 51. The next is really simple, just interact with Joy in the kitchen, after Alerie in the bathhouse and for the last scene, go in the inn and enter in Alerie chamber, enjoy ;). ''End''''' Known bugs Trivia Category:Tails of Azeroth episodes Category:Male protagonist